


Fix

by chordatesrock



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Angst, Biology, Flash Fic, Gen, I hope it's not fatphobic, Interspecies Cooperation, One Shot, Parasitism, Science, Slavery, Taxxon Biology, Taxxons, every bit as much for children as canon!, hopeless situation, just another original-flavor fanfic of a children's book series, no human characters, possibly not completely hopeless situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatesrock/pseuds/chordatesrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ssssira studies biology, but there's only so much she can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I've shamelessly borrowed ideas from [chromatographic's Taxxon meta](http://chromatographic.tumblr.com/post/42263107328).

Two of Ssssira’s hands held the human Biology textbook while one turned the pages. Her stomach ached so badly she wanted to just eat the book, especially since so far it didn’t describe anything like what the lean years and bad food had done to the Taxxons.

No, wait: it did. Vitamin deficiencies, they were called in English, caused by not eating the right foods even if you ate enough to fill your stomach ten times over. And that meant that if they had a lab, if they could try every amino acid in turn, if they could study Taxxon biochemistry and find out what was needed, they could fix things. It would be hard, but not impossible.

Not unless the Yeerks refused to let their servants break their chains.

“Host body of Temrash Six-Six-Eight to the infestation pier,” said the loudspeaker.

Ssssira handed the textbook back to its owner. She left the lounge where she and the humans watched human TV. Ignoring the helpless, edible Yeerks in the Pool, she walked to the infestation pier and waited her turn, deliberately forgetting the textbook.

When the time came, Ssssira submerged her head, using all her willpower not to swallow a Yeerk or two. Temrash Six-Six-Eight raised her head and turned around to leave the Pool. Ssssira thought about how hungry she was.

A day later, when Temrash was listening to her thoughts, Ssssira worried she’d accidentally remember and give everything away.

{Remember what?} asked Temrash.

Her half-formed plan came to mind. She even had an idea about which foods might have been essential.

The Yeerk’s laughter in her mind felt like a shiver.


End file.
